The Demon of The East Blue
by shadowmaster7799
Summary: A legendary devil fruit in the hands of a young boy. The first devil fruit in history to have this kind of ability. There are promises to be kept, and people to hunt. Join Dyne on his story to build the strongest crew ever, making use of his unique power
1. The Sacred Fruit of Mock

**The Demon of East Blue**

A One piece Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, it belongs to Oda. This is just fan fiction

* * *

><p>"Can I eat it?"<p>

"No"

"Can I eat it after dinner?"

"Absolutely not"

"Can I have a bite?"

"I said NO!"

The small boy's eyes seemed to glimmer at the very sight of the rare fruit that appeared before him. The fruit was shaped like an orange, however it had circular swirls designed around it, and was colored an odd shade of blue. It was placed in a small container in the elder's hut, on an expensive looking table.

"Grandpa, what type of fruit is it?" The boy asked the elderly man next to him.

"Nobody knows, Dyne, it is the fruit of the devil. It may grant you extraordinary power, but one who consumes a devil fruit will be cursed to never swim again." The elderly man intelligently explained to the young boy.

"But I'm a champion swimmer grandpa, eating a fruit won't make me drown!" Dyne grinned mischievously, eying the fruit even more.

"Dyne, you're 10 years old, you don't need the power of a devil fruit at this age anyways. Besides, this is the Mock village's sacred treasure. This fruit is worth over 100,000,000 Beli, and I won't let you eat it because you're hungry." The elder sighed.

Dyne was an energetic little boy. He was sky blue hair, with blue eyes. His hair was shaggy, with his bangs occasionally going in his eyes. He was an average height for his age, and always wore a pair of protector goggles around his neck. On his chest, he wore a pendant he received as a gift from his friend who was now lost at sea, Saki. Saki and Dyne had known each other since they were 4 years old, and were family friends. Ever since she stowed away on a passing pirate ship to go to the Grand Line, she was never seen again. The pendant was a promise that they'd meet again.

Dyne had always wished to go to the grand line. His father, Marston left him with his dying mother to "pursue his dreams" as a pirate. His mother came down with a mysterious illness that eventually took her life 2 years ago. Dyne loathed his father, thinking he was a coward, and vowed to teach him a lesson once he got to the grand line.

"Grandpa, once I become a pirate and go to the grand line, do you think ill ever find my dad there?" Dyne said to the elder, with anxiety in his voice. The elder looked at Dyne sadly.

"They say your father has become a famous pirate these days," the elder said to Dyne. "His name strikes fear into even the deadliest of pirate crews."

Dyne clenched his fists, and looked at the elder with serious eyes. "Then all I have to do is become stronger than him, right? And then maybe I'll even find Saki…" Dyne looked out of the window of the hut, off into the blue sea. His speech was interrupted by a loud cannon fire that caused the whole town to go silent. Suddenly, a loud voice pierced the silence.

"PIRATES!" A townsperson yelled, "THEY'RE COMING TO ATTACK THE TOWN! IT'S THE WHITE SNAKE PIRATES!"

The town suddenly went into panic. The locals ran into nearby homes, basements, stores, anything to hide themselves from plain sight. Shops closed left and right, and some people unfortunate enough to not make it into a shop before it became crowded, were left outside to find another place.

While others hid for shelter, the village elder immediately eyed the devil fruit, in panic. Mock was a small village, not worth invading, so the only answer for the first pirate attack in 100 years had to be this devil fruit, worth 100,000,000 beli.

"Dyne! I know they will be after the fruit, so take it, and hide some place they will never find you!" The elder spoke hastily and intensely to Dyne. The elder quickly picked up the container, and handed it to Dyne. Dyne's palms became sweaty with panic, as he realized what he was holding, and what the situation was.

"B-But, grandpa –"Dyne started, but was interrupted by the elder.

"Dyne! This is a grave matter. If they get their hands on this devil fruit, there's no telling what power could be unleashed onto this world." The elder then realized that time was running out. From the window, he could see that the pirate ship had docked, and that the pirates were already unloading out of the ship. He grabbed a katana that hung above the table, and threw on a cloak.

"Dyne, whatever you do, do not come back into this hut, do you understand me?" The elder said loudly, and looked at Dyne. Dyne nodded, and headed out of the back door of the hut, figuring he would head to the warehouse behind it that he used to hide in when he was younger.

As soon as Dyne headed out of the door, the front door of the hut busted open. Screams, shouts and gunshots echoed throughout the time. The elder caught a glimpse of outside; blood was splattered everywhere, and multiple bodies lay still on the ground. A bead of sweat ran down the elder's face. Standing at the door was a muscular man carrying two swords. He had a bandanna on, and wore a black robe, and giant boots that seemed too big for his feet.

"So, elder," The man said in a deep, intimidating voice, "Where is the fruit! The man held a sword up to the elder, shaking violently. The elder stood there, unwavering.

"You'll never find it, and I'll never tell the likes of you, who will use the fruits power for evil. Besides, eating that fruit will strip away your ability to swim, and you look like you'll need all the talent you can get, youngin." The elder smirked. The man's mouth twitched.

"Those will be your last words, old man!" The man shouted as he charged at the elder.

"What will?" The elder chuckled as he readied his sword.

########

Dyne ran as fast as he could to the warehouse. Bloodied screams, yells, and people begging for their life flooded his ears. _I can't die here, _he thought, _I still have to see my dad, and Saki-Chan! I won't die here! _Each word in his mind gave him motivation to run faster, and to survive. He clutched the container with the devil fruit tightly.

Suddenly, before he could reach the warehouse, he felt a sharp, intense pain pierce his knee. He didn't know what had hit him. He felt as though he hit his knee on a red hot piece of iron. Before he could look what had happened, he fell to the ground, clutching his knee with his free hand. He looked down, slowly, seeing blood covering his hand, and leaking onto the ground. He screamed out of anguish. In front of him stood the biggest, largest man he had ever seen, wielding a flintlock pistol, grinning. His muscles bulged out of his muscle shirt, and wore baggy black pants. He had paper white hair that was spiked up into a Mohawk, and had a tattoo of a white serpent sprawled across his chest.

"So, this is where it was? With a kid? Sorry about your knee, but you're gonna have to be a good boy, and hand the fruit over." He waved his pistol around as he spoke, signaling to hand over the container. Dyne grabbed the container tight, shaking his head, shivering.

He couldn't move an inch. He didn't know if this was from the pain in his knee, or the man that stood before him. This was fear like he had never known before. He wondered if his grandpa was alright, he wondered if he was ever going to survive long enough to go out to sea. But most of all, he wondered if he was going to die. That word echoed in his throbbing brain. _.DIE._

Dyne made a desperate move, and decided not to let the pirate have his way. He quickly opened the container, and shoved the fruit in his mouth, chewing quickly, and swallowing it whole. He gagged immediately. The fruit tasted like poison!

The gigantic man shook with fury. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOW WE'LL NEVER POSSESS THE SACRED FRUIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" The man stomped over towards Dyne, and grabbed him tightly by the neck. Dyne felt his vision getting blurry. He was going to lose consciousness soon. The man's angry, gritted teeth quickly curved and became a sneaky smile.

"Since you ate that fruit, that makes you a devil fruit user, which means YOU CAN'T SWIM! Speaking of which, how about we take a little dip? You must be exhausted from all that running!" The man laughed insanely after saying this. Still grabbing Dyne by the neck, he bounded towards the sea. Dyne was just about ready to lose consciousness. He knew he was done for. Devil fruit users couldn't swim, and this man was about to throw him into the sea.

"Bon voyage, oh and I'll save you a spot in hell kid." The man grinned as with a great heave, he sent Dyne flying over his shoulder, out into the sea. Dyne was suspended in the air for a few seconds, but soon hit the water with a sickening thud. Dyne flapped his arms while under the water; he desperately looked around, seeing nothing but blue. His mind raced, and raced, until there was nothing he could do but scream in terror, and let the sea wash away him. His existence. Dyne was finished….

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>(A: N) I'm actually really excited for this story, and my motivation if off the charts. I hope readers will stay tuned until the conclusion to see the end of this story. Sorry for the length, but it only gets better from here: 3 – SM77<p> 


	2. The Mizu Mizu No Mi

** The Demon Of The East Blue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Mizu Mizu No Mi<p>

* * *

><p>Dyne awoke. At least he thought he was awake. When he opened his eyes, he still saw what he did moments before he lost consciousness. Blue. Blue everywhere he looked.<p>

_Am I dead? _Dyne thought. _This seems pretty similar to earth._

Dyne knew he was dead. Devil fruit users were instantly handed a ticket to the after life if they were submerged in water, and that white haired man tossed him right in. There was nobody that possibly could have saved him in time. He decided to look around him. Still all blue. Strangely, he felt cold, and wet. A shiver went down his spine. _Wait a minute… Don't tell me…_

It was worth a shot. Dyne lifted his hand above his head, and felt a cool breeze on his hand, water dripping from it. With a glimmer of hope, he began to swim upwards, quickly exposing his head above the water. Dyne was bewildered. There was no way he could have survived that. Yet, there he was, fine as could be. He could see the town from where he was in the water, and decided to quickly swim towards it. Night had already fallen on Mock, and Dyne noticed that the cries of the townspeople had stopped. Dyne grabbed the edge of the dock leading to the town, and climbed up onto the land. He looked down at his knee, remembering that he had been shot prior to being thrown in the water. He felt no pain, and saw no wound. _This is getting weird... _Dyne thought. _I must be dreaming..._

Dyne suddenly remembered that he had left his grandpa in the hut, and that he had eaten the sacred fruit. His grandpa would be furious, if he was still okay…

####

Dyne dashed towards the hut, quickly busting open the door, and saw something he would never be able to unsee: There was his grandpa, lying still on the floor with a sword embedded in his chest. It was dark, but Dyne could make out a pool of blood around him in the moonlight from the window. The boy was heartbroken. He knelt beside the elder, feeling tears well up inside his eyes. His grandpa was the only family he had left, as far as he knew.

"D…Dyne…"

Dyne heard a hoarse voice come from his grandpa's body. He was still alive! But just barely.

"Grandpa! Oh grandpa…" Dyne cried, hugging his grandfather, tears falling from his eyes. The elder smiled weakly.

"What of… the fruit, Dyne?"

Dyne bit his lip. "I… I ate it grandpa. I had no choice, they were gonna take it, a-a-and I...I..." He couldn't finish his sentence before breaking down in tears. The elder merely smiled and shook his head.

"Perhaps… This is fate. Who would've thought that-"The elder was interrupted? Dyne heard footsteps approaching the front of the hut. As the door opened, the man that had attacked the elder stepped inside. He was badly cut, and had a deep gash on his stomach. It seemed that the swordfight with the elder had taken its toll.

"Y-You! You're alive!" The man said in shock. "My crew left me in this shitty town because I was busy with you, and I can't find the fruit anywhere! Tell me where it is, damn you!" Dyne suddenly had an intent look on his face, and felt more anger than he ever had in his life. He felt a wellspring of courage bubble up inside of him

"You want your fruit? You're gonna have to cut open my stomach to get it, big boots." Dyne grabbed a dagger from the elder's shelf, ad held it up. The man laughed.

"So… You ate it huh? A kid like you!" The man bounded towards Dyne and reached out for him. Dyne pathetically tried to stab the man, but was grabbed by the neck, and thrown into a bookshelf. The man then drew his sword, and raised it above Dyne's head. "And now… You die! This is what you get for interfering, kid!" The man brought down his sword on Dyne's head.

"DYNE!" The elder shouted, but then doubled over and coughed up blood. He couldn't do anything or his grandson. He could do nothing but what the boy be killed in vain. Dyne screamed in terror, this time he was really going to die. He felt the blade cut through his head… And then… nothing. Dyne looked up, and looked around. The man was still standing there, holding the blade, just bringing it away from Dyne's head, and the elder was still on the floor. But most of all, Dyne was still alive.

"Y-Y-You… Kid… No way..." The man dropped his sword in disbelief. How could he be alive? Dyne suddenly got up, and tackled the man, wrestling with him. The man drew back his fist, and punched Dyne in the face as hard as he could. To his surprise, Dyne's face had a hole where he had been punched, but something was wrong. The man felt a wet sensation on his fist, and noticed that there was water in the hole where Dyne had been punched. Dyne's face suddenly reformed and stared back at the man. The man screamed, and felt weak in the legs. Was this kid invincible? Dyne grabbed the man's face, and suddenly, to everyone's surprise, his hand turned into water, and began to drown the man. The man flailed in agony, repeating punching Dyne in the face, only for it to resume reforming, causing no harm to the boy. Suddenly, the man's limbs became weak, as his eyes rolled back into his head, his brain finally out of oxygen. Dyne crawled off the man, and shuddered in shock. He had just killed someone

As was moving back, he hit the bookshelf, causing a book to fall on his head, phasing through it, onto the floor, becoming wet. On it was the title "Devil fruits of the world". Dyne eagerly flipped through the book. That fruit had done something to his body, and he had to find out what. Suddenly, on the very last page, though worn, he saw it. The small fruit, with a bluish color, swirls decorating it. Dyne could not believe what it said. He looked at the elder, then at the now dead man, then finally back at the book. It all made sense. Him not drowning, his wound healing, and his mysterious ability that was displayed a few minutes ago.

He had eaten the Mizu Mizu no mi. The fruit of water.

* * *

><p>(<strong>A:N): Took awhile to get the second chapter, but i'm glad its in n_n hope you stay tuned! Please review so i know how i'm doing so far. Thanks!<strong>

**-SM77**


	3. I Will Avenge You

** The Demon Of The East Blue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I Will Avenge You<p>

* * *

><p>Dyne was in shock. The Mizu Mizu no mi… The water – water fruit. Dyne studied the book more.<p>

_The Mizu Mizu no mi is a rare logia type devil fruit imbued with the element of water. The user can create, control, and transform into water at will. This fruit is only produced once every millennium, and as such, give the user the extraordinary ability to survive, and even swim, when submerged in water. With this ability, however, is a drawback. The user…_

Dyne's reading was suddenly interrupted by a rip in the page. It seemed he could find out no more about the mysterious fruit he ate, and its powers. Dyne smirked. He was now a "water man", or a "water boy" to be more exact. His smirk suddenly disappeared as he remembered that the elder had been badly wounded. Dyne quickly ran over to his grandfather, noticing that his time in this world was soon approaching.

"Dyne, so you finally know the truth." The elder started. "I was going to grant you that fruit once you turned 18, because I knew you would want to become a pirate, and pursue your father. However it seems… Fate had other plans. Take these new goggles I made just for you… I thought they might replace your old ones. It was supposed to be for your birthday…" The elder reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny pair of goggles, with a special fish design on the sides. "With these, you will see the edges of all seas. I know you are capable of doing great things, Dyne. Promise me you will make the most out of your life, and live for the both of us." Dyne took the goggles, and the elder coughed in a violent fit, then stopped, breathing heavily. "Go and see the world Dyne. Go to the next town, and live there until you're older… Then… Make me proud. I never told you this, Dyne, but…" The elder began to tear up, and his voice became wavering. "I always thought of you as my own son… I love you." The elder smiled, and his eyes slowly closed, finally achieving peace.

Dyne couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He cried out the pain in his soul, and buried his face into the elder's chest. After a few minutes, he raised his head, and wiped his face. No more crying. He would become a great pirate, one that the world would know. He would find Saki, and most of all, he would find the pirates who slaughtered his town.

"I will avenge you." Dyne said quietly, and took one last look at his beloved grandfather, and headed out the door.

####

**8 YEARS LATER…..**

A few miles in front of the town of Mock, was the town of Destern. Destern was not as peaceful as Mock, however, and frequently experienced attacks from unimaginable creatures from the sea.

"Good morning, Yuji!" said a villager, as he docked his boat into the town port, waving to a nearby fisherman. Yuji waved back at the man.

"Morning, Eden. You catch something good last night? Just because you just moved here, doesn't make you obligated to have any pity." Yuji smiled. Eden laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it, Yuji. Last night, I caught something big. I couldn't see properly, because it was dark, so I decided to check it out here. Shame what happened to Mock. Hard to believe it happened just one town over. My son's fiancée lived there. I heard there's a kid who's being going there every now and then. Folks say that he's been waiting for the White Snake Pirates to show up again." Eden tilted his head. "You'd have to wonder just what a kid like him could do. Anyways, let's check out this catch."

Eden went to his boat, and lifted up his fishing net from the water, with the help of Yuji. It took all their strength to finally lift the net onto the land, and look at it. Inside was what looked like a small boy, with spiky green hair, and bluish skin. He wore an orange sweater than was ripped halfway, exposing his stomach, and light blue shorts.

"What the… A kid?" Eden said in surprise as he quickly opened the net. Yuji laughed.

"Figures, the new kid on the block wants to be special and catch a kid, instead of a fish." Yuji laughed even more. Eden smiled nervously. He approached the child, and turned him over. The boy's eyes were closed, however his mouth hung open, exposing shark – like teeth. To both the men's surprise, the boy had gills on his neck as well.

"Wait a second…" Yuji backed up from the boy, frightened. "This isn't a kid, IT'S A FISHMAN!" Yuji barely had time to run away, as the boy quickly got up, and leaped on Yuji, taking a bite out of his arm. Eden screamed in terror, as the boy ripped the flesh off of Yuji's arm, smirking through his blood filled mouth.

####

Dyne was now 18 years old. He had decided to make Destern his home until he turned 18. Today was finally the day when he would set sail. It had been 8 years since the tragedy at Mock, and today would be the day to begin his quest for vengeance, and his journey to find the people he had sworn to. Dyne was on his way back from Mock, disappointed at seeing no sight of the white snake pirates.

As he approached the center of town, he noticed that it was in a bit of a panic. People were running into their houses left and right, and children were taking cover under small hiding places such as vendor stalls. The sky was cloudy, and it looked as if it was about to rain, but it was no reason to panic. Suddenly, Eden ran up to him, out of breath.

"Eden, what's wrong? Why is everyone hiding?" Dyne asked, noting that the man had fear in his eyes. Eden was gasping for breath while trying to speak, but Dyne could make out the situation.

"Went….Fishing…..Caught…Fish….But it was…..FISHMAN!" Eden gasped. "HELP US, HE'S GOING CRAZY!" Eden then ran for his house.

Dyne sighed, and walked towards where Eden's boat was. There, he saw the fishman munching on Yuji's arm. Yuji appeared too be unconscious, and there was a pool of blood where Yuji's arm had been. The fishman looked like no more than a child.

"Hey, fishman!" Dyne shouted at the boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy quickly looked up, but ignored Dyne, and continued munching on the arm. Dyne became irritated. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you damn fishman!" Dyne ran over to where the fishman was, and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying sideways. The fishman quickly recovered, looking furious.

"You jerk! You interrupted my meal!" The fishman grinded his teeth in anger.

"Your "meal" is my friend, you stupid fish, now either you leave, or I kick your smelly ass!" Dyne shouted back at the fishman. The fishman's face, which was blue, glowed red.

"I'm not a fish! I'm a fishman! Fish-MAN!" The fishman raced towards Dyne, and raised his fist at Dyne.

**FISHMAN KARATE! NUKITE!**

The fishman's fist extended to his four fingers pointing towards Dyne. A small shockwave emitted from his fingers, however Dyne quickly side stepped out of the way. A small explosion occurred behind him.

"Sheesh, what a way to start my voyage." Dyne smirked as he pulled his goggles up onto his eyes. He raised his hands up, and made an "O" shape with them. He drew in a breath, and blew through the O.

**Mizu Mizu no Hard Ball**

Suddenly, a dense bubble the size of a basketball began to expand from Dyne's hands. Dyne grabbed the bubble, and jumped into the air. The fishman was amazed. Dyne then held the bubble behind his head, and whipped it towards the fishman, hitting him dead in the stomach. The fishman felt as if his chest had been stomped on by an overweight man.

"Guh… A… Devil fruit!" The fishman held his stomach and ran towards the water. "Ha! If you're a devil fruit user, there's no way you can get me in the water!" The fishman laughed as he leaped into the water. Dyne laughed and stood at the edge of the dock, looking for the fishman.

**WATER CONTROL! WATER BULLETS!**

Dense bullets of water then began to fly from the ocean, piercing Dyne's chest. Dyne grinned as the bullets phased right through him. The fishman emerged from the water, and his mouth hung open in disbelief. "A logia type? No fair! How am I supposed to beat that?" The fishman pouted.

**Mizu Mizu no Water Skates!**

Dyne leaped onto the water, and transformed his feet into water disks. He easily landed on the water softly, and slid around on the surface of it. The fishman was in a daze. _A devil fruit user who could walk on water_? He thought.

"If you think that's cool, wait 'till you see this!" Dyne shouted as he raised his arms. Suddenly, the water around the fishman began to rise into the air, condensing into a dense ball of water.

**Mizu Mizu no HOME RUN!**

"WAHHH-"The fishman screamed as he was engulfed into the water. Dyne whipped his hands towards the dock, and the ball followed, exploding into a rain of water, leaving the fishman unconscious on the ground.

"Sorry, but I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi. I'm a water man." Dyne smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N): Inspiration just keeps coming! xD 2 chapters in two days is the fastest i've ever done... wow. I hope you're enjoying them! :D<strong>

-SM77


	4. The First Crew Mate

** The Demon of the East Blue**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The First Crew mate<p>

* * *

><p>The fishman awoke to Dyne's face looking back at him, grinning. His body was sore, and his head was still spinning from the impact from the water ball. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small house, with a fireplace next to him. He was under a heavy blanket, and a soft pillow supported his head.<p>

"Why… did you spare me? The fishman asked. "For a fishman to be spared by a human…" The fishman sighed, and turned his head to the side, averting Dyne's head. Dyne squatted down on his knees and stared at the fishman. There was an awkward silence when Dyne finally broke it.

"So, fish – dude, what's your story?" Dyne asked. The fishman slowly looked at Dyne.

"IT'S FISHMAN!" The fishman shouted. "And my name is Riku. I was in the middle of a meal until you interrupted me. I haven't eaten for days." Riku suddenly cringed as he heard his stomach growl. "That human was pretty tasty…" He smiled as drool ran down the side of his mouth. Dyne merely shook his head in disgust.

"Anyways, what will you do now? I won't let you stay here, because if you get hungry again, I won't be around to defend the townspeople." Dyne sighed. Riku slowly got up out of the covers.

"Well, the thing is… I don't really know where to go from here." Riku laughed sheepishly. "I kind of ran away from home to do my own thing. I was training to become a great fishman warrior like the great Jinbe. My parents said that they didn't approve because Jinbe associated with humans, but you guys don't seem that bad. What about you? Where are you heading?"

Dyne smiled. "I'm gonna travel to the grand line, and look for my father. Have you heard of him? His name is Marston." A dark cloud suddenly traveled to Riku's face.

"Y-Y-You mean… Your dad is Marston, the "Demon of The East Blue?" Riku stuttered in fright. Dyne shook his head.

"I guess so. I don't really care who he is, or what he does. All I care about is meeting him so I can settle some business." Dyne put his hands behind his head.

"But, you'll need a crew, and a ship, and tons of supplies," Riku started. "You won't even make it to Grand Line if you don't have at least that. Sure, you're strong, but you won't make it far by yourself." The blue haired boy had a shine in his eye.

"Hey, Riku, you're pretty strong. You wanna become the strongest, right?" Dyne looked towards Riku. Riku nodded his head.

"Yeah! The strongest ever!" Riku grinned.

"Then it's decided! You'll be my first crew mate!" Dyne smiled at Riku. Riku was in shock.

"B-But, I tried to kill you! I attacked your friend!" Riku shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I stopped you, and got you back." Dyne grinned. "Now that you're not crazy eating people, you actually seem like a nice guy. But you have to promise that you won't eat humans anymore." Riku nodded his head eagerly, his excitement barely being contained.

"I-I promise! I won't let you down, Captain!" Riku gave a wide excited smile. "By the way, I didn't catch your name, Captain."

"My name's Dyne. Dyne Sunomura." Dyne extended his hand towards Riku, and they shook hands. The two newfound crewmates walked out of the house, back into the town. The fearful townspeople kept their distance from Riku, and wondered what Dyne was doing with him.

"Dyne, be careful! That's a fishman! He almost killed Yuji!" A townsperson said. Dyne shook his head.

"His name is Riku, and don't worry, he wont hurt anybody anymore, he was just hungry." Dyne reassured the town. The town slowly released their tension, and resumed what they were doing. Riku folded his arms in embarrassment.

"Damn, stupid humans…" He muttered under his breath. "Why can't everybody be like you, Dyne? It's like their scared of people being different."

Dyne laughed. "Well, you did take off Yuji's arm, and I don't think that's easy to get over in a few days." Riku kicked a rock. Suddenly, Yuji approached Dyne carefully, avoiding Riku. He had bandaged his arm, and stub was instead where his arm used to be.

"Dyne," He said. "I know today's the day that you set off on your voyage, so I want to give you my boat. It's nothing special, but it's better than nothing, and I'm sure you'll find a better one soon." Yuji put his hand on Dyne's shoulder. "But, it'll be dangerous by yourself. Those water powers of yours are useful, but you're a sitting duck in the sunlight."

"Thanks Yuji! But I'm not leaving by myself, Riku's coming with me!" Dyne pointed towards Riku, who gave Yuji a cut eye. Yuji felt a shiver travel up his spine.

"Well, he does seem like a strong one. But don't you go eating Dyne, you hear?" Yuji growled at Riku.

"Oh shut up, geezer. I don't eat people anymore. Besides, Dyne's my new captain!" Riku's eyes glowed with delight.

"Right. Yuji said. "Oh, and Dyne, take this with you." Yuji handed a bag to Dyne. "It's a bag with 20,000 beli, just to get you started. Spend smart, and become a great pirate. Not like those white snakes though." Yuji scoffed. Dyne grateful took the bag from Yuji.

"Thanks Yuji, I promise that I will make you proud. And grandpa as well." Dyne looked towards where the town of Mock was. "Well, it's about time that I started my journey. Shall we go, Riku?" Riku nodded his head, and headed towards the boat. Many of the townspeople headed towards the dock to see Dyne off. Many brought last minute gifts, such as hygiene products, or small amount of beli for Dyne to have. Dyne thanked those who did politely. Finally, Dyne and Riku boarded the boat, and released the anchor. Dyne waved, sadly, at the town he grew up in for 8 years.

Yuji smiled, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "It seems like only yesterday that a little boy wandered here from Mock, now he's off to explore the world." Yuji said to Eden. Eden smiled.

"Kids gotta grow up sometime. But he'll be back, but an even greater man." Eden said to Yuji. Yuji nodded his head in approval.

"Farewell Dyne, and good luck. Yuji said towards the sea, as the boat slowly disappeared from sight.

####

On the boat, Riku became restless. "Hey Dyne, since we're a pirate crew now, wont we need a name?" Dyne went deep into thought.

"Whoa, you're right. I totally forgot about that." Dyne sighed. He looked out towards the sea. Then, it came to him. He loathed the white snake pirates. The one creature who could completely dominate the snake. It had to be…

"Riku, from now on," Dyne grinned at Riku. "We're gonna be known as the Red hawk Pirates!" Riku literally bounced with excitement.

"Nice one, Cap'n! Red hawk pirates, full speed ahead!" Riku eagerly pointed towards the endless blue sea.

Dyne smiled as his heart beat faster. The Red hawk's adventure to Grand Line was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N): Next time, things get interesting! Stay Tuned! :D<strong>

-Sm77


	5. Weakness

**The Demon of the East Blue**

Chapter 5: Weakness

* * *

><p>The sound of rippling waves flooded the ears of the two new crew mates as they slept soundly in the small boat they set for sea in. Much to their dismay, their slumber was interrupted by loud banging noise, followed by a crunch. Dyne sprang up quickly and Riku ignored it and went back to sleep. Suddenly, after observing what the noise was, Dyne's face went grim.<p>

"Riku! We got a problem!" Dyne shouted in panic as he nudged the green haired fishman as hard as he could. Riku, annoyed, pushed Dyne away and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the daylight. As he rose up from the boat, he saw that they had hit a small boulder lodged in the water, and the front of the boat had suffered a large crack.

"Damn it!" Dyne slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Our journey just started, and we already have a delay." He then looked around to scan where they were. Suddenly, he glanced towards the bottom of the boat, and saw the anchor still inside the boat. Dyne turned his head slowly towards Riku. "Riku… I thought I told you throw the anchor out before I went to sleep!"

"I- I did! Well, I thought I did…" Riku blushed and observed the mistake he had made last night. He had been distracted by a fish swimming near the boat and went for a swim to try and catch it. After eating his meal, he was too tired to do anything, and had fallen asleep right after. But he couldn't tell Dyne that. "I… Forgot." Riku laughed nervously, stopping when seeing Dyne's stern face.

Dyne sighed. "Well, I guess we're stuck until we find materials to fix this boat, or get a new one." Dyne scanned the surrounding waterscape, and saw a small town not too far from where they were. "Riku, lets swim to that town over there and ask for help."

"But what about the boat?" Riku asked. "We're just gonna leave it here? It could get stolen!"

Dyne laughed. "Riku, this boat isn't going anywhere. I wish good luck to whoever tries to sail that thing out to sea." Saying this, Dyne took a big leap into the water, and stroked towards the town. "C'mon Riku! Don't tell me you're gonna let me beat you there, fishman!" Dyne smirked as he continued swimming.

Riku suddenly puffed up his cheeks and in a swift movement, dived into the water after Dyne. His gills expanded and contracted as his webbed hands and feet moved in a swift motion towards their destination. Dyne felt Riku gaining on him. The speed of a fishman was completely on a different level from humans! Dyne focused his energy to his hands, and propelled a jet of pressure from them, propelling him swiftly through the water. The wind pressure on Dyne's face was overwhelming, as he laughed at how far behind Riku had to be. Looking behind him, to his shock, he saw Riku, a fin emerging from his back that allowed him to propel swiftly and gracefully through the waves of the water. Every movement Riku made allowed him to get closer towards Dyne.

Finally, the shore was approaching. The two boys were neck and neck towards the finish, and as a last resort, Dyne decided to use the new technique he was working on. He continued to swim, focusing all the heat in his water filled body to course around his being. He felt his temperature rise, and course throughout him. _Yes, it's working! _Dyne thought. _I finally – _Dyne's happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by him feeling his body overheating, as an explosion occurred in his position, sending droplets of water flying all around the vicinity. Dyne flew through the air, landing about one meter away from the shore of the town. As Dyne lay facedown in the water, Riku climbed above shore, and raised his arms in victory.

"HAHA! YEAH! I WON!" Riku shined his shark like teeth in the air. "Pretty good, huh Dyne?" Riku glanced towards the water, not hearing a response from his crew mate. "Dyne!" Riku yelled again, this time diving back into the water, seeing Dyne's body floating. He quickly grabbed his body, and dragged it towards shore, noticing that most of his body was in a liquefied state. Dyne was on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Dyne! Come on man, you can't die yet!" Riku shouted at Dyne's motionless body. Suddenly, Dyne's eyes sprang open, as he coughed up water, spewing it near Riku's feet. Riku suddenly felt a burning sensation on his webbed feet, screaming in pain. "OW! Dyne, what the hell was that?" Riku hopped on one foot, grabbing his other with his hands. Dyne sighed and slowly rose from the ground.

"…Nothing." He said quietly. He then looked towards Riku and planted a smile on his face. "Just a little technique I was trying to perfect, but looks like it didn't work like I thought it would, haha." Dyne gave an awkward laugh, leaving a suspicious look on Riku's face.

"Well, whatever just don't scare me like that again!" Riku shouted angrily at Dyne. "This can't be a one man crew, y'know?" Dyne smiled more and slapped Riku on the back, causing him to jump in pain. Riku looked angry at first, but the two boys decided to laugh it off, as they observed their surroundings. The town was quaint, with decent sized huts at every corner, with merchants and kiosks selling fish and such scattered around. The town had a nice smell of baked apple pie around it, much to Dyne and Riku's delight. The most noticeable thing, however, was a huge building, about a hundred feet high which read "_Ina's_"_. Probably some factory, _Dyne thought. As the two walked around town, searching for a boat shop, or something of the sort, Dyne noticed that it was getting hotter, and the sunlight was getting brighter, but he decided to ignore it for now.

Soon, they came across a hut with a boat stored at the side. "Riku, should we ask in there?" Dyne asked, looking towards Riku. Riku nodded, and they took one step to the door, when a man went flying out of the beaded entrance. He looked to be in his early 40's and had a bloodied nose, and tattered clothes. Dyne and Riku glanced down at the man in shock. He looked back up at the two, and breathed heavily.

"P-Please… My…Daughter… Help…" The man struggled to speak as he passed out. Dyne felt a bead of sweat drop from his head. Suddenly, a woman's scream was heard from inside the hut, followed by voices.

"Stay still, girl! Just pay your bills, and you won't end up like your old man." One of the voices said. The other voice laughed. The woman screamed again, as sounds of a struggle were heard. Dyne immediately rushed inside the hut, to see two tall men, both bald and wearing suits and sunglasses grabbing a woman, looking to be a teen with long blue hair, and frisking her. The woman glanced towards Dyne with tears in her eyes.

"P-please! Help!" The woman said with a shaky voice, as one of the men struck her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Dyne felt something inside him snap, as he dashed towards the man holding the woman, his index finger and thumb pointed like a gun. Riku saw Dyne's signal, and dashed towards the other man, baring his teeth. Dyne pointed his fingers towards the man holding the woman, and cocked it, releasing a small blast of water, sending him crashing through the wall, making a hole in the hut. Riku grabbed the other man, and dug his teeth into his shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Riku, I'll leave that one to you!" Dyne shouted as he ran out of the hut through the hole he had made, after the man. Riku nodded, as the man he had bit quickly smashed him over the head with both of his fists. The blue haired woman could only watch in horror as Riku's face hit the ground. The man smirked.

"Stay out of this kid, this is official business from Lord Ina himself. " The man dug inside his suit pocket and pulled out a badge. The badge was coated in pure gold, and had seashell designs around it. It read "Mundo". Mundo cracked his knuckles, and looked down at Riku. His eyes seemed to pierce Riku through his sunglasses. "My name is Mundo, and anyone who interferes with my lord will be dispatched."

* * *

><p>As Dyne exited the hut, he felt the sunlight get more intense than ever. <em>This isn't good, <em>Dyne thought._ I can't afford to drag this out. _Dyne got into his battle stance as the man rose from the ground.

"So, you're a fruit user huh?" The man smirked as he dusted himself off. "But it seems you're not looking so hot." The man was right. Dyne felt his breathing get heavier, his vision blurred, and he felt himself persperating. Beads of water rolled down the sides of his face, as he ran towards the man again, raising a fist. The man gave a small laugh, and swung his fist, hitting Dyne in the forehead. Dyne yelled in pain as he rolled over on the floor, holding his head. This was the first time he had felt pain in 8 years. His devil fruit allowed him to become, manipulate, and control water, however its biggest weakness was intense heat and sunlight. The UV rays seemed to nullify the powers of the Mizu Mizu no mi that allowed him to transform into a liquefied state, and lowered his abilities' powers, greatly impacting his fighting ability.

The man removed his jacket, his muscles showing through his white dress shirt. "I'm pretty disappointed, I thought a fruit user would put up a good fight, but I like the way you roll around in pain." The man laughed loudly as Dyne rose up, rubbing his forehead. He made his hands into an "O" shape, and blew into it, forming a bubble.

**MIZU MIZU NO HARDBALL!**

Dyne quickly chucked the hardened bubble towards the man, who quickly stepped out of the way, and in a swift movement, uppercut Dyne in his jaw, sending him off the ground. Dyne quickly recovered, and grabbed the man's arm as he went for a follow up punch, and brought his elbow down on the man's arm, making a crunching noise. The man screamed in pain as he held his dislocated shoulder.

"So, you can fight after all huh?" The man smirked again, as he grabbed his disposition shoulder, and popped it back into place. "Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I've been doing this job before you were born. You don't have a chance." Dyne huffed heavily, and concentrated the water he had left in him into his feet, turning them into water disks. He swiftly skated around the man, and managed to head butt him in his stomach. The man grinned, and withstood the impact of the head butt, grabbing Dyne by his body, and tossed him into a nearby hut. Dyne coughed up blood as his mind raced what to do next. Things weren't looking good. _All these years of training… For what? _Dyne's mind raced. _At this rate, I'll never get to see Saki, not like this… _Suddenly, thinking of his childhood friend, his heart raced with determination. He quickly rose once more, and focused. He had to try the technique again.

Once again, he tried to focus all the heat in his core to move all around his body. Seeing Dyne motionless made the man cackle with laughter. "So, giving up already? Pathetic!" The man slowly walked towards Dyne.

Dyne felt his body heat go up. He focused hard to make sure every molecule in his body felt the heat. He tried to use the heat from the sun beating down on him to assist him. _I have to do this… For Saki! _Suddenly, Dyne felt his blood boil. He felt a surge of energy as his body heat up to extreme temperatures. He felt as if he was a pot of water that was being boiled by a stove. The man felt a wave of nervousness as he observed how Dyne was changing physically. Steam appeared to be emitting from his body, and his skin seemed to bubble. Every time Dyne had a drop of water come down his face, it made a sizzling noise, and evaporated into steam.

Dyne smiled, and in an instant, before the man knew what hit him, he was knocked up into the air, and hit the ground with a sickening thud. As he tried to look back at Dyne, he appeared to be in the same position, as if he never moved.

"Paradigm shift… Alpha!" Dyne grinned as he cracked his steam covered knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N): Don't worry, this story is still alive! I've been so busy with college, and I've finally had time to work on it during my bus rides, so expect more updates! Thanks for reading <strong>

-Sm77


	6. Ina, The Drug Lord

**The Demon of the East Blue**

Chapter 6: Ina, the Drug Lord

* * *

><p>The man couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The blue haired boy in front of him was now expelling heat that seemed to be evaporating the moisture in the very air itself, and prior to that, he had been hit with a force at blinding speed. The man winced.<p>

"What the hell are you!?" The man shouted at Dyne. Dyne stood still, and gave the man a serious look.

"I'm the guy who's gonna beat your ass." Dyne growled. "I'm not gonna let a guy who picks on young girls off so easily." He then leaned forward, and in a flash, kicked the man in the chest with his foot. The man felt a searing pain in his chest, as he went flying backwards. Dyne started panting. _I can't keep this up for much longer… I haven't perfected this technique, and the sun has drained almost all of my power… _

The man got up with struggle, saliva dripping from his mouth due to being winded moments before. He smiled weakly, and took out the same badge as the man Riku was fighting. In big bold letters, with the same design, it read _Kuro_.

"My name is Kuro. I thought it fitting for you to know my name before you were killed." The man laughed quietly, while he took a small syringe out of his shirt, removed the cap, and stabbed himself with it in his chest. "You think you're the only one with doping techniques? Think again, kid." Kuro suddenly started grasping his chest, screaming out in pain, as his muscles started to bulge out, to the point where it looked like being hit by a truck wouldn't affect him.

Dyne felt a wave of nervousness. Kuro was now twice his regular size, and looked twice as durable.

"Game over, kid." Kuro grinned.

"AUGH!" Riku shouted as he went flying into a bookshelf inside the hut. The blue haired girl screamed as Riku's flying body just barely missed her. Mundo stood over Riku's downed body, staring at him, with an emotionless face. Riku started to panic, wondering what he should do. Mundo was much stronger than he anticipated, and he was getting destroyed.

Suddenly, Mundo pulled out a small flintlock pistol from his coat and pointed it at Riku. "Enough games. It's over." Mundo said in a frightening voice. Riku desperately tried to move, but knew it was too late, when he saw Mundo pulling the trigger. Riku closed his eyes and waited for the end…

**BAM!**

A gunshot was heard, but Riku felt no pain. He opened his eyes again, and saw that the blue haired girl had smashed a wooden plank over Mundo's head and caused him to miss his shot. Mundo stayed silent, as blood dripped from his bald head, slowly turning to the girl behind him. Riku's heart beat wildly, as he saw an opportunity to attack, and leaped up with great speed.

**FISHMAN KARATE! NUKITE!**

Riku pointed his fingers forward, and a blast hit Mundo in his back, sending him tumbling into a wall. He appeared to be unconscious, as his head tiled down, showing no signs of movement. Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that." He smiled at the girl. In return, the girl blushed.

"Y-you're welcome. I wanted to help you in any way I could. Anyways, we have to get out of here as fast as we-". The girl was suddenly interrupted by a hand grabbing her by the hair, and an arm going around her neck. Riku had to take about 2 seconds to realize what had happened. Mundo had recovered, and at an intense speed, had taken the girl in his grasp!

Mundo spoke in a low voice. "Fishman, I'm sure you've seen situations like this before, so I don't need to tell you what happens if you move." Riku gulped. Mundo continued. "Now, you've really pissed me off, so here's what I want you to do. We're gonna test how much of a man you are. Pick up my pistol off the ground." Mundo nudged his head over to his flintlock pistol that had been knocked out of his hand from Riku's nukite.

Riku cautiously moved to the pistol, and slowly picked it up. Before the thought had even finished processing in Riku's mind, Mundo laughed. "By the way, just try shooting me with that gun, and I'll snap this girl's neck before you can even point it at me." Riku gulped. This situation was bad. Very bad. He searched through the depths of his mind for a solution. He looked at the blue haired girl, who had tears in her eyes, and gave Riku a pleading look.

"Now, the next part gets very interesting. Point the gun at your head." Mundo seemed to speak in a slow voice as Riku felt his heart about to burst from his chest, his hands trembling and his breathing getting heavy. Mundo flexed his arms of the girl's neck. "HURRY UP!" Mundo shouted, making the girl scream in terror. Riku felt the coldness of the pistol's grip. The pistol seemed like the heaviest thing in the world, as he brought the pistol to the side of his head. "Good." Mundo smiled. "Now… pull, or this girl dies." Riku gulped, as the girl gasped. There was no getting out of this one. And Riku wasn't going to let a girl die for his cowardice.

Mundo had an evil grin plastered on his face as he saw Riku gambling with his life. His grip on the girl tightened even more and she winced. "DO IT!" He bellowed. Riku put his finger lightly on the trigger. As he prepared to pull, he closed his eyes once again. This time it was really over. He started to squeeze.

"NO!" The girl shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't do this for me!" Riku smiled and closed his eyes. The girl's cries of protest filled his ears once more as he started to squeeze the trigger…

**BOOM!**

Once again, there was an interruption. As Riku opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Kuro being smashed through the hut, smashing into Mundo. Where the hole was, stood the silhouette of Dyne. Due to the impact, Mundo released the girl, and was trapped underneath Kuro. The girl quickly scurried behind Riku. As Dyne entered the hut through the hole, Riku witness the new state that he was in. He was exactly like boiling water. He had never been so happy to see him. Dyne smiled as he quickly had a shocked expression on his face, seeing Riku pointing a gun at his head.

"Riku! What are you doing!?" Dyne shouted, as Riku realized he still had the pistol pointed at himself. He didn't bother to explain, as he shouted back at Dyne.

"Dyne! I can't do this alone, he's too tough!" Riku had a shaky voice as he said this, witnessing the two men recovering slowly. Dyne smiled gently.

"Riku, you don't have to do this alone, we're a crew now, remember? If we can't do something alone, then we go at it together!" Dyne's words of inspiration made Riku tear up, and nod. "Now, let's get these guys! The Red Hawks' first official mission!"

Dyne and Riku smiled as they passed each other, as they slapped hands, and switched opponents. Kuro was larger, but significantly slower than Mundo, which was perfect for hitting his vital spots with ease. Mundo, on the other hand, was less durable, could take more damage from Dyne's hits. Riku tried his nukite again, hitting Kuro square in his neck, causing him to crumple to his knees and gasp for air.

Dyne, seeing Kuro go down, saw that it was his turn. He quickly moved behind Mundo, but Mundo reacted quickly, pulling out a dagger from his sleeve, and shoved it underneath Dyne's chin, into his head. The blue haired girl gasped, as Dyne laughed. "Sorry, but there's no sunlight in here, that wont work!" Dyne grabbed Mundo's wrist as he cried out in pain from the heat, as Dyne pulled his fist back.

**MIZU MIZU… STEAM CANNON!**

In a blinding flash, Dyne propelled his steam powered punch straight into Mundo's face, causing him to fly towards Riku, teeth flying out from his gums.

"Riku! Now!" Dyne shouted as Riku nodded, jumping up, and powered up his own punch, ready to intercept Mundo.

**FISHMAN KARATE! WIND FIST!**

Riku expelled a blast of air into pure force, hitting Mundo in his stomach, smashing him right on top of Kuro's body, causing him to get a concussion as his head hit the floor. The two men lay on the floor, unconscious and defeated. Riku and Dyne panted as Dyne released his Paradigm, falling to his knees. _I did it Saki… You'll see just how strong I've become! _The rest of the steam finished emitting from him, as he rested against a wall of the hut. Riku walked over to Dyne, the two of them smiling, as they bumped fists. The look in their eyes spoke _Good work_ for them. Suddenly, Riku felt a force hit him, and hands wrap around his stomach. His back also felt wet.

"Thank you so much…" The blue haired girl wept, digging her face into Riku's back. Riku blushed, as Dyne grinned.

* * *

><p>"I cannot thank you gentleman enough. Especially for what you did for my daughter." The middle aged man from before, now recovered, shook both Riku and Dyne's hands. The two boys smiled bashfully. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Babus, and my daughter here is named Terra. Those two men you fought are the men of Ina, the controller of this town."<p>

Dyne flinched. "Controller? Then why did he have his men attacking you guys?" Babus sighed.

"Ina runs this town based on drug money. Everybody knows it, but they fear Ina too much to be able to oppose him. Those two men he sent after us are tax collectors. Every month, we pay taxes to go towards "the good of the city" but we all know it's for Ina to gather more drugs. He specializes in making doping drugs, like the one that man used." He pointed towards Kuro, his body still in a changed state. The two men were tied up, still unconscious. "When we don't pay, we get attacked, just like today."

Riku punched his palm. "We can't let him get away with this! We have to do something!" Babus shook his head.

"Ina is too powerful. Those two men were only his underlings; he has much more men where they came from." He sighed. "This has been going on for 10 years already. If we could've done something about it, we would've by now."

Dyne shook his head. "I wasn't even close to showing my true powers. Besides, Riku and I have a new synergy now! This Ina guy can't stop us!" He looked over at Riku, who nodded his head in agreement. Terra stood up.

"Please, let me come with you guys!" Terra said, with determination in her face. Babus bellowed.

"Absolutely not! I almost lost you once today; I'm not risking that again!" Babus said sternly. Terra's blue eyes seemed to gleam.

"But dad, they don't know anything about the factory, I can show them the way that leads to Ina! I've snuck in there so many times, when I was a kid!" Terra protested. "Please dad, if I can help them end this, I'll take any chance I can get."

Babus's expression softened, as he hung his head in defeat. "Alright… but please, be careful Terra. I can't lose you, your mother was enough…" Terra nodded, and hugged Babus.

"Besides, I'm not completely useless." She grabbed a bow from a room. "I've been practicing with this thing for as long as I remember." She also threw on a mantle, grabbing her quiver of arrows. "Whenever you guys are ready, so am I."

Dyne and Riku nodded, as they bid Babus farewell, and head out of the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a throne room inside the Ina building, a man dressed in a black trench coat, an eye patch, and a fedora, sat on a couch, having servants feeding him all types of cupcakes.<p>

"Vanilla? This tastes like crap. Chocolate? This looks like shit. Carrot cake? This looks like carrot shit." The man said, as each servant tried to offer him a different cupcake. "You, get over here."

He pointed to a feeble servant, holding a single cupcake. "Are you the one Sedric said had it?"

The feeble servant nodded his head weakly and slowly walked towards the man. With a quick swoop, he took the cupcake from the man, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewing nastily and noisily. As he swallowed, he gagged and spit it back in the servant's face.

"YOU CALL THIS PERFECT? THIS TASTES LIKE THE WORST KIND OF CRAP!" The man bellowed, as the man screamed in terror, as the man was suddenly sliced to bits, much to the horror of the nearby servants. The man laughed loudly. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. It may not have to be perfection, but if you EVER cause me dissatisfaction, .DIE" The servants all shook and bowed.

"Yes, lord Ina." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>-SM77<strong>


	7. Infiltration

**The Demon of the East Blue**

Chapter 7: Infiltration

**This is actually the second chapter i managed to complete in a day. I've been having such a good vibe of inspiration, that i can't stop writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dyne, Riku and Terra moved silently along the walls of the tall factory, while Terra motioned them to move in various positions so that they would not be seen by the guards standing there. Terra pointed to a small door near the ground, but a guard was standing near it, keeping watch.<p>

"Through there!" Terra said quietly.

"But how to we get there when he's standing right there?" Dyne whispered. Terra suddenly dug inside a pouch hanging around her waist, and pulled out a small circular container, which had a smooth green substance in it. She also pulled out what looked like a flute, and a small dart. Dipping the dart in the substance, she insert the dart into the flute, and aimed at the guard, blowing into it softly. The dart hit the guard in his neck, as he clasped it, falling down to his knees, and eventually passed out.

"That was amazing Terra!" Riku whispered loudly. Terra blushed and grinned.

"Okay, no time to look amazed, we gotta move in! Dyne, can you do something with his body?" Terra asked Dyne. Dynes nodded, and insert his hand into the ground. Turning into a liquefied state, a wide area of the ground turned into soft mud, as Riku threw the guards body into it. The body slowly sank, and eventually, was buried deep within the ground.

"Riku, now!" Dyne whispered. Riku used his fishman karate to softly and quietly pound the mud until it was leveled, and barely noticeable from the rest of the ground.

"Good work guys!" Terra said, as she opened the small door, revealing a long tunnel. Terra motioned for them to climb into it. As they climbed through the dark tunnel, a loud groaning noise suddenly pierced their ears. Dyne and Terra shuddered, as they look back at Riku, who was rubbing his belly.

"Sorry guys… I'm starving! Can we eat soon?" Riku pleaded.

"SHHH!" Dyne and Terra hissed at Riku, as they continued crawling through the tunnel. After a few minutes, Terra pointed upwards to a hole, which had lighting coming from it.

"Okay, this should lead to the kitchen. Dyne, can you turn into your liquefied state, so you can scope around for any people?" Terra looked at Dyne, who nodded. Dyne then melted until he was a water substance, not distinguishable from water, and began to crawl up the hole. When he was finally up, he crawled along the floor, and observed his surroundings. There were stoves lined up against the wall, pots, dishes and silverware took their place on the counter, and a chef was tending to an oven muttering to himself.

"Okay Antonio, you don't want to get killed today, just bake ze master hiz cake, and everyzing will fine." He muttered.

Dyne crawled along the floor more, to the rest of the kitchen, but the chef seemed to be the only one. As he was making his way back to the hole, someone suddenly stepped on him, slipping, and hitting his head on a nearby counter. It was a guard, who was now unconscious.

"What waz zat?" The chef shrieked as he heard the noise. Dyne cursed as he stayed still. The chef walked over to where the downed guard was, and saw the puddle of water. "Aye yie yie, Antonio, always forgetting to mop up ze water." The chef sighed, and grabbed a mop. Dyne flinched, and a chill was sent around his liquefied body. _Oh no… Not…_

The chef put the mop down on Dyne, as Dyne silently gagged, choking on the foul stench of the mop. The chef moved the mop all around, trying to clean up the water, but still, Dyne remained on the floor.

"Huh? Zis iz strange… Water zat will not mop up? Im-possible!" The chef shouted as he moved the mop faster and faster, as Dyne continued to gag. Dyne had had enough, and turned back into his human form, with a very irritated expression on his face. SACRE BLEU!" The chef shouted, as he passed out from the shock, lying beside the guard. Dyne went back to the hole, signaling Terra and Riku.

"Good job dyne, but what's that smell?" Terra asked as she plugged her nose. Dyne felt the anger in him twitch.

"N-nothing, lets just keep moving." Dyne said, as glanced down angrily at the chef. Terra continued to lead them through the kitchen, and into the main room. Chandeliers hung from the roof, and the was a huge stair case with a fancy carpet covering the entire room, and pictures of what looked like various men and families covered the walls.

"W-wow! This place is huge." Riku exclaimed as they followed terra along the walls. Strangely, the room was empty, not a single guard in sight.

"This is weird, where is everybody?" Terra said to herself, holding her chin. Still, she motioned for the others to follow her through to a room up the staircase. Suddenly, a door burst open, with one of the guards running our screaming.

"P-P-P-PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIII-" The guard was suddenly silenced, as the three felt a gust, followed by the guard being sliced in two, his bisected body rolling down the stairs. The three's eyes widened in horror at what they just witnessed.

"I ASKED YOU WHERE MUNDO AND KURO WERE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT ANSWERING ME!" A voice bellowed from behind the door. The three suddenly ducked into a nearby room, taking cover. It seemed to be a child's room. They sighed, as Dyne noticed a small child sleeping on the bed in the room. He had pale white skin, with a truffle of blond hair. He was sleeping soundly under bulky covers. Suddenly, his eyes opened. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed the people in his room.

* * *

><p>"Who… are you guys? You shouldn't be in here! Father wouldn't –" The boy was suddenly silenced by Dyne putting a finger over his mouth, signaling the boy to be quiet. The boy stopped talking, and got out of bed. He looked to be about 8 or 9, and wore a light blue onsie.<p>

"We're… servants, of Lord Ina!" Terra said quickly. "W-We were just… cleaning this room under his orders!" The others caught on to Terra's act, and nodded fiercely in agreement. The boy cocked his head sideways.

"Really? But I've never seen any of you before-" The boy started.

"T-That because… We're new!" Riku said quickly, we're still learning the ropes, so if we're not allowed to be in here, we're sorry!" The boy smiled gently.

"Well, okay, but you'd better leave quickly before father finds you in here." As the boy said that, loud footsteps were heading coming towards the room. The group's hair stood on end as they panicked. "Quick!" The boy signaled underneath his bed. "Under here!"

Dyne, Terra, and Riku quickly scurried underneath the bed, as the door busted open, and the boy quickly jumped back into bed. From underneath the bed, the group could see the end of a trench coat, and large black boots approaching the bed.

"Ryosuke." A deep voice said. "Why are you awake?"

"I… Had a bad dream father." The boy named Ryosuke said. The group held their breath as it was silent for a moment.

"Don't worry Ryosuke, soon, I finally gained enough money to complete your medicine, and you'll be all better again!" The voice said. Ryosuke was heard giggling.

"Thank you father! I can't wait to feel better!" Ryosuke said. The sound of a high five was heard.

"Well, go back to bed Ryosuke. Your medicine should be ready in the morning." The voice said.

"Yes, father, I will." Ryosuke agreed, and lay back down. The sounds of the person left the room, closing the door. The group stayed silent, and waited for Ryosuke's signal. "Okay, you can all come out now." He said.

The group quickly scurried from underneath the bed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, I didn't even know Ina had a son." Terra said suspiciously. "And you're sick?"

Ryosuke nodded. "When I was born, they said I had an illness where my body would become weak due to my lack of anti bodies, and I get sick very easily. My father tried everything to try and make medicine for me, and recently, he's even started hurting people to get the money for the research." Ryosuke had a pained look in his eyes. "I want to get better, I really do, but I don't want other people to get hurt for my sake."

The group was silent. Ina may not have been just a drug lord after all, just a guy trying to make his son better. But the way he was going about it was wrong, and he had to be stopped. Suddenly, Riku had a shocked expression.

"That must be why Ina is making doping drugs, to try and find something to make Ryosuke stronger. And when they fail, he sells them to others." He said. The others nodded.

"Drugs? My father is making drugs?" Ryosuke said quizzically. The others suddenly realized that Ryosuke shouldn't have heard what Riku had just said.

"Ryosuke, your father is trying to make you medicine, yes, but he's also turning them into dangerous drugs when he finds out that they won't cure you." Terra explained.

Dyne suddenly motioned for Terra and Riku to the corner of a room, telling Ryosuke to wait a minute. "Guys, what do we do? We know who we have to take down, but is it the right thing to do? I mean, this boy will never get better, or even die if we stop what Ina's doing." Dyne explained.

"But what if this drug fails again and my village still continues to suffer?" Terra asked with a worried look. Riku grabbed both Dyne and Terra's shoulders.

"Guys, we're also forgetting something very important; how are you supposed to tell this guy's SON that we're planning to assassinate his DAD?" Riku whispered. They sighed and shrugged, not being able to come up with any ideas. They then looked over at Ryosuke, who was absentmindedly playing with one of his action figures.

Suddenly, Dyne's head perked up. "Okay, how about this; we wait it out. We hide under the bed until morning, and wait for this medicine to be completed. If it works, Ina should have no reason to continue his drug trades anymore. If it doesn't, well… We do what we have to." The others nodded in agreement.

Finally, they walked back over to Ryosuke. "Ryosuke, would it be alright if we hid under your bed until morning? We want to see if this medicine will work or not." Ryosuke's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Of course! It'll be like a sleepover! I've always wanted to have one of those! But…" Ryosuke blushed. "Before we go to sleep, c-can you tell me what outside is like? I've never been…" He blushed even redder, and started fidgeting with his fingers. Dyne and the others smiled, as they took a seat and started to tell their own separate tales of their individual adventures. Dyne told of the town of Mock, Riku told of Fishman Island, and Terra told of her journeys around the country. Each tale got the boy even more enamored.

Eventually, Ryosuke fell asleep, and Dyne, Terra and Riku took their places under the bed. It wasn't exactly roomy, but it was wide enough to lay on the sides or stomachs while extending their feet. Dyne passed out in about 5 seconds, while Riku lay awake, on his back, staring at the bottom of the bed. Terra turned over, and noticed.

"What's wrong Riku?" She whispered. Riku stayed silent for a moment, and turned over to face Terra.

"I'm just taking it all in, y'know? A few days ago, I was just a guy who was swimming around catching fish, and now I'm on an infiltration mission to take down a drug lord and save a town." Riku smirked. "It's just kind of… It's kind of like my childhood dreams are coming true." Terra smiled.

"That's great Riku! It's actually been awhile since I've felt this much of a thrill too!" Terra whispered, giggling a bit. Riku's face suddenly went a bit somber.

"But… I'm also scared. I've never really been close to death in my entire life, and it almost happened twice today." Riku frowned, and shook a bit. "If this Ina guy is really that strong, I don't know if-" Riku was interrupted by Terra giving him a stern look.

"Cut it out Riku. Remember what Dyne said earlier? If you can't do it alone, then we do it together. I'm here to support you now too, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I can help it. That time where I smashed that guy over the head, I'd gladly do it again to save you. Dyne too." Terra smiled gently.

Riku blushed and looked away. "Y-you right." His face suddenly became full of determination. "If we do have to fight, I'll protect you guys with all that I have, I promise!" Terra nodded in agreement. "You know, I've never really talked to a human girl before… they're usually all too scared." Riku smiled bashfully.

"Really? Human or fishman, you're still Riku, and I think you're amazing!" Terra laughed as she pinched Riku lightly on his cheek, causing his blue skin to turn cherry red. "Well, we'd better get some rest. Tomorrow. We have work to do." Riku nodded.

"Good night, Terra, and… Thanks." Riku smiled, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome, Riku." Terra said, as she smiled, and drifted off to sleep as well. Beside them, Dyne lay on his side, away from where the two were talking, with one eye open. He smiled, and closed his eye, finally drifting off into sleep as well. Tomorrow, the make or break moment between a good ending, and a violent battle would begin.

* * *

><p>-<strong>SM77<strong>


	8. Last Gamble: Part 1

**The Demon Of The East Blue**

Chapter 8: Last gamble: Part 1

* * *

><p>Dyne suddenly awoke to the sound of coughing, causing him to spring up quickly, and hit his head on the bottom of the bed. He cursed in pain, then quickly bit his tongue as he realized that they were still under cover. He glanced over at his companions, who were still fast asleep beside him.<p>

The coughing continued as Dyne slowly slid out from underneath the bed, to see Ryosuke hacking, clutching his chest in pain. Dyne quickly scurried beside Ryosuke, patting him on the back, until the boy calmed down.

"Sorry Dyne, it -its getting worse. I hope Dad has the medicine he needs to cure me." Ryosuke said weakly. Dyne forced a fake smile.

"I'm sure he will; you just have to have faith." Dyne said, as he quickly realized that the chances of Ryosuke being cured were a complete gamble. Ryosuke nodded, as he lay back down on his pillow. Dyne looked out the window of the room, seeing the sun just barely rising. The images of the guard being cut in two were still engraved in his mind.

_Will we have to fight Ina after all? And if we do, just what kind of power does he have? _Dyne was certain that Ina was a fruit user, but figuring out that power before the fight would defiantly be an advantage.

"Hey, Ryosuke, did your dad happen to eat a devil fruit by any chance?" Dyne asked. Ryosuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, he always talks about it, but I hate it. My dad has gotten so greedy, that he uses his powers to kill people. I hear screams every night, and… It scares me." Ryosuke said quietly, hugging his knees. _That's awful… No little kid should have to experience that, day after day. _Dyne thought.

"But what kind of-" Dyne started, before footsteps were heard approaching the door and Dyne quickly scurried back underneath the bed. As the door opened, Dyne noticed that the footsteps were a lot lighter than when Ina came in.

"Sedric!" Ryosuke said. "What are you doing here?" The man called "Sedric" stayed silent for a moment.

"Young master, your father ordered a full inspection of all rooms, due to an intruder being sighted yesterday." Sedric said, having a high pitched, classy voice. "According to the intel from one of our chef's, the intruder had blue hair, blue eyes, and wore goggles around his neck. Have you seen anybody like that?" Dyne cursed to himself, and stayed as silent as possible.

"N-No, I haven't…" Ryosuke said. "But you don't have to look in here, I'm in here all the time, and I haven't seen anybody come in here." Once again, Sedric stayed silent.

"Very well…" He said, as Dyne saw his feet turn too exit the room, then stop. Dyne noticed beside him, Riku was starting to snore. "Young master, do you… hear anything?"

Dyne started to panic, and thought about covering Riku's mouth, but that would probably just cause him to wake up and cause even more problems. Suddenly, Ryosuke started coughing loudly.

"Sedric… Please, bring me some water…" Ryosuke pleaded, as he continued to cough.

"Yes young master, right away." Sedric said, as he left the room. When Dyne heard that he was gone, he flicked Riku in the forehead, causing him to spring up just as Dyne did, and hit his head.

"OW! What the heck was that for Dyne!?" Riku said in an irritated voice, as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Dyne put his finger in front of his mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Terra slowly awoke as well, rubbing her eyes.

"Guys… Is it morning yet?" Terra asked in a tired voice. Dyne nodded, as he signaled her to keep quiet as well. They heard the door open again. Sedric had come back.

"Here you are young master, a glass of water." Sedric said as he handed the glass to Ryosuke. He took the glass, and had a small sip.

"Thanks Sedric, I feel better already." Ryosuke said.

"Indeed." Sedric said in a suspicious voice. "Well, we are going to continue the search. Your father will be here with the medicine momentarily. Best of luck."

"Thanks, I hope it'll work." Ryosuke said, as Sedric left the room. "Guys, this is it! I'm so excited! I might finally be able to go outside!" Ryosuke said excitedly, as he hung his head over the bed. "And thank you guys, for being here with me, and making me not feel lonely."

The others smiled at Ryosuke's touching words. Ryosuke then jumped from his bed, and lay on the floor, looking under the bed at the group.

"I also have a favor to ask… Can you take me with you guys on an adventure if I feel better?" He blushed. The others had shocked looks on their faces, and then they smiled.

"Of course." Dyne said, nodding. "When you get bigger and stronger, we'll reserve a spot for you on our crew, I promise." Ryosuke's face glowed.

"YAY! Thank you so much Dyne!" Ryosuke pretty much shouted, quickly covering his mouth, and blushing. Soon after, heavy footsteps were heard. "Dad's coming, stay quiet okay?" Ryosuke said quickly. The others nodded. The door opened, as the others had a view of the big boots once again.

* * *

><p>"Ryosuke, finally, it's finished! After all these years, this little needle has the solution to your sickness! I know I never try out new drugs on you, but I know this will work for sure." Ina's voice bellowed, as Ryosuke bounced up and down. "Stay still, Ryosuke, and give me your arm."<p>

Ryosuke could barely sit still, as he quickly extended his arm, and Ina grabbed it. They heard Ryosuke wince in pain as Ina injected him with the needle. After a few moments, the room was quiet.

"So… How do you feel?" Ina asked slowly. Ryosuke was silent. In the next few moments, however, he started breathing heavily.

"Dad, my…Chest is burning up…" Ryosuke panted, as they heard Ina snicker.

"Good… That means its… Working." Ina could barely contain his laughter; Ryosuke continued to pant, eventually falling on the floor, clawing at his father's legs. Dyne's mind ran in frantic circles as he tried to piece together what was happening. _Don't tell me…_ The thought had barely finished processing in his mind, as Ryosuke gave a bloodcurdling scream that pierced the ears of the three watching in horror at the boy's pain.

Dyne looked at the others, who had the same expression, being speechless and in shock. From their view, they could see Ryosuke's feet pounding the ground, as he wriggled in intense pain, still clutching his chest. In a few moments, he stopped moving, and lay on the floor, motionless.

"Awww, looks like it doesn't work on children after all. Looks like I'll have to stick to adult experiments." Ina cackled as Dyne clenched his fists and bit his lip so hard that it might bleed. In a swift movement, Dyne raised his fist, knocking the bed over, and revealing the three.

"What the hell?" Ina said, in shock, as Dyne pounced on him in a swift movement.

"Y-YOU MONSTER! TO YOUR OWN SON!? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Dyne yelled, as he punched Ina continuously in the face. Dyne felt a rush of anger like he never experienced before. He felt as if his whole being had ceased to exist, and had instead been replaced with a demon. The only thought that seemed to process was _KILL INA._

However, Ina seemed unaffected by Dyne's punches, and flicked his fingers, as Dyne's head flew off, as if sliced by a sword, much to Riku and Terra's horror. "Sorry about your friend, kids. But don't worry, you'll be joining him and Ryosuke soon enough!" Ina bellowed, getting up as he raised a hand towards Riku and Terra. Suddenly, Dyne's head reformed, and head butt Ina in the bottom of his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Y-you bastard! I bit my tongue! How are you still alive?" Ina shrieked, as he covered his mouth, curving his eyebrows in anger. He then noticed the water dripping from Dyne's neck, where the cut had been. "Ah, I see. So you're a Logia." Ina snickered, as his small chuckles turned into loud laughter. "This is perfect. I've always wanted to test this out." As Ina said this, he started to whirl his hands in a circular motion, and soon, a gust of wind filled the room.

"Guys, take Ryosuke and get out of here! His attacks shouldn't be able to hurt me, so I think I can take him." Dyne yelled, as Terra grabbed Ryosuke's body. Before she could run, however, Ina extended his fist forward, and sent a blast of wind flying towards Dyne, causing him to hit the roof of the room, and land on his face, coughing up blood.

"What the- Dyne!" Riku shouted, as he leaped towards Ina, who took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs, creating a storm of wind that sliced through Riku, leaving him with cuts all over his body, and sent him flying backwards. Terra shuddered, as Ina advanced closer to her. In a quick movement, she put Ryosuke down, and pulled out her bow, aiming it at Ina's head.

"Oh, you're going to shoot me are you? Just try it. If you're lucky, maybe you'll hit me in my other eye and make me blind. GAHAHA!" Ina laughed, as Terra took aim and fired. The arrow was inches from Ina's face, when it exploded into hundreds of splinters and was sent back at Terra, piercing through her skin, and knocking her to the ground. Soon, all three teammates were on the ground, defeated and helpless from Ina's power.

"You're probably wondering how I was able to hit you, even though you're a Logia type huh, boy?" Ina looked down at Dyne, who was struggling to get up. "Well, you see, there's this ability every 1 in 1000 people have called "Haki", which allows me to seize a substance. Basically, you're completely vulnerable to me now."

Dyne found it hard to keep his eyes open, and his vision was getting blurry. "You…Bastard…How could you? To your own son?" Dyne said, with struggle. Ina merely sighed.

"You've got it all wrong; I truly intended to help him out. But my plans changed, and thought that I would test this new drug out on him, and if it cured him, it would be a bonus. Looks like it was a failure though." Ina started to laugh, and then stopped when he saw Ryosuke starting to move on the ground. "Well, what do you know?" Ina said with a smirk on his face.

Dyne looked over to Ryosuke, who started to claw at the ground, facedown. Then, he started to change physically. Grey bristly hair started to spurt out from his forearms, and his shoulders became broader. His ears started to become pointy, and his jaw started to extend. In a few moments, Ryosuke became a beast, unfathomable to the human mind.

"IT WORKS! BEHOLD, MY PROTOTYPE WEREWOLF! THE ULTIMATE SOLDIER!" Ina bellowed, as the now Werewolf Ryosuke gave an eardrum destroying roar. Terra, Dyne and Riku could only stare in horror, and the beast held his head in pain, saliva dripping from its jaw.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to let my boy have a little fun with you guys. I've done enough here. I'll come collect your bones once he's done with you guys. Ta-Ta now." Ina smirked evilly, as he walked out of the door, closing it, leaving the menacing beast that used to be Ryosuke standing over the group, killing intent in its eyes.

'Ryosuke…" Dyne muttered, as the beast gave another bloodcurdling roar.

* * *

><p><strong>-SM77<strong>


	9. Last Gamble: Part 2

**The Demon Of The East Blue**

Chapter 8: Last Gamble: Part 2

(**A:N) Hey guys, i appreciate you guys that are still continuing to read this story, it gives me a lot of motivation seeing the views increase everyday :D But you know what would be even more awesome? If you guys left a little review every so often, just so i can get some feedback on how i'm doing or if i need to improve and such. If you could, it would be a huge help! Thanks, and i hope you enjoy the chapter! - SM77**

* * *

><p>Dyne, Riku and Terra could only watch in horror as the beast that stood before them growled and snarled, still holding its head in pain. Finally, it looked at Riku, and leaped towards him for a bite. Riku quickly rolled out of the way, as the wolf took a bite out of the air, and looked to its side to see where its meal escaped to.<p>

"Dyne! Send me some of your water, quick!" Riku yelled, stumbling a bit from his previous injuries.

"But… Its still Ryosuke, we can't hurt him!" Dyne said with pain in his voice. He wondered that if deep down, Ryosuke was still conscious, able to feel and see what's going on. The wolf struck again, this time at Terra, just barely grabbing hold of her leg, and she jumped out of the way.

"Dyne, if we don't do this, WERE the one's that are gonna end up dead. You're gonna give up that easily already?" Riku shouted to Dyne. Dyne clenched his teeth, and gathered water into his palm.

"Riku! Here!" Dyne shouted as he sent the ball of water towards Riku, who made a concentration pose, and quickly hit the ball with his palm.

**FISHMAN KARATE! WATER BULLETS!**

In a swift movement, Riku sent the ball of water exploding into various particles, which were sent flying towards the werewolf, piercing him in many different places.

"**AWOOOO!**" The wolf howled in pain as it fell over, quickly recovering. Then, suddenly, the beast started to growl. "**He….lp…. Me….**" It growled. The others stopped in their tracks as they heard a hint of Ryosuke's voice. Before anybody could make a move, the beast dashed quickly to Riku, who was quickly shoved out of the way by Terra, pinning him to the floor, just missing the beast's swipe.

Dyne made a quick movement, and grabbed the wolf around its jaws with his arm, putting it in a hold. "Listen, Ryosuke, I know you're in there, you have to stop this, don't let this thing take over!" Dyne yelled into the beast's ear as it roared, and broke free of Dyne's grasp, chomping into his shoulder.

Dyne broke away, leaving a piece of his shoulder missing, as the beast's mouth dripped with water. As Dyne reformed his shoulder, the beast changed targets once again, this time going on all fours, preparing to pounce on Terra. She desperately crawled across the floor to grab her bow, as she aimed at the beast preparing to pound on her. It leaped with great speed, as Riku tackled it, grabbing its shoulders and holding it back.

Riku grunted as the wolf tried to move forward, struggling against Riku's force. "Don't make us hurt you, Ryosuke! Fight it!" Riku shouted, as the wolf opened its jaws, preparing to clamp down on Riku's head. Quickly, Riku held open the beast's jaws, grunting as he tried to hold his mouth open, his hands digging into its sharp teeth. "DYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP!" He yelled at the motionless Dyne.

Dyne suddenly snapped back into sense as he tried to regain his composure. Defeating this monster would be the equivalent to murdering a child. But if he did nothing, his friends would die. With his mind splitting in two, Dyne screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed his fingers, making water swirl up and around it. It then began to rotate faster and faster until it resembled a drill. Dyne then ran towards where the beast and Riku we locked in a struggle.

_Can you take me with you guys on an adventure when I get better? _Dyne recalled Ryosuke's words in his head, as he continued.

_YAY! Thank you so much! _Dyne found himself struggling to hold up the drill, as he neared the wolf.

Finally, the wolf was right in front of him, as Dyne curved his body. "YAGHHHH!" Dyne screamed as he shoved the drill into the beast's back, sending fur and blood spiraling in different directions as it cried out in intense pain. Seeing an opening, Terra drew back her bow, and with great hesitation, shot an arrow in its stomach. Giving a final bloodcurdling roar, the wolf dropped, laying on its side, blood pouring from its back.

Dyne, tears gathering in his eyes at what he just did, dropped to his knees, and put his hands on the wolf. Soon after, he lay on the wolf, and sobbed. "Im so sorry Ryosuke… I said I'd take you on an adventure when you got better… Not… This!" He continued to sob, as Terra and Riku put their hands on his shoulders, tearing falling from their faces as well.

"He was just a kid… He doesn't deserve this." Terra said with a shaky voice.

"All he wanted to do was see the world, and now…" Riku said, choking up.

Dyne raised his head, and wiped his face. "Ina…" He muttered. "He did this. He WILL pay. I'll make sure of it."

The three friends gave one last look at Ryosuke's wolf as they headed out of the door of the room, in pursue of Ina.

* * *

><p>Dyne's heart felt heavy as his ears were numb, and only felt the vibration of his footsteps as they headed for the center door of the main hall – where Ina was. With great force, Dyne punched the door open, revealing about 30 or so men, and Ina awaiting them. Ina began to clap.<p>

"So, you managed to stop little Ryosuke did you? That's not good, that means that my warriors wont be strong enough. Then again, he IS a child." Ina sneered. Dyne's heart skipped a beat.

"WHY?!" He shouted. "HES YOUR OWN SON! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY WAY AT ALL!?" Ina merely looked at Dyne, with an emotionless eye.

"You're starting to annoy me, kid." Ina said in a low voice. "Kill them, and keep the blue haired one alive. I have some plans for him." Saying this, Ina snapped his fingers, as the guards surrounded the group, each holding swords and spears. Dyne, Riku and Terra each ran in different directions, preparing their attacks.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Dyne yelled, as he smashed the ground, causing a geyser to spring up, and explode on about a quarter of the men. Riku then ran inside a separate group of guards, and began dispatching them with hand – to – hand combat. Bodies fell in a blur as Riku threw punches and kicks in swift motions. Terra faced the last of the guards, and dug inside her pouch to pull out a small device. She quickly attached it to the front of an arrow she was holding, and took aim.

**HYPERSONIC SHOT!**

Terra released her arrow, causing a large explosion in the center of the guards, sending their bodies flying across the room. Finally, the guards lay all defeated, leaving only Ina, sitting in his throne.

"I am impressed that you managed to defeat my men, so quickly too, but the fun is just getting started". Ina said, as he rose from his throne. "I guess you guys didn't take a hint from the first beating, but let me remind you." As Ina spoke, he snapped his fingers, as a large gust of wind filled the room. Dyne knew that Ina was somehow able to hit him, even in his water state, so getting dismembered would be fatal.

Suddenly, Dyne saw the carpet in front of him start to rip open, and he dived to the side, as the spot he was previously in exploded into various slices in the ground. Ina sneered again.

"Taste the power of the Kaze - Kaze no Mi! The wind -wind fruit!" As he threw his arms forward, the group ran out of the way, as the wall behind them exploded, leaving a large hole.

"Guys, watch for the signs on the ground! That's how you can tell where the wind will strike " Dyne shouted at the other two, while he dodged another wind blast. As Riku tried to dodge the next attack, he stumbled forward, and his knees hit the ground, clearly in pain from the previous battle with Ina.

"Riku!" Dyne shouted, as he extended his fist without thinking, and fired a jet of water at where the wind was about to hit Riku. There was a large explosion of wind and water, sending droplets of water flying all around the room, as Riku remained on the ground, unharmed. Dyne looked at his fist. _He may be able to hurt me, but my powers can still negate his! _Dyne smiled at his realization, and ran towards Ina.

"Dyne, what are you doing!?" Terra shouted at Dyne as he continued to run.

"So, the hero wants to die first huh? Well okay then, go ahead and die!" Ina said as he raised his arms and pushed them forward, sending a huge wind blast barreling towards Dyne. Dyne quickly raised his own arms, and pushed them forward as well, sending a wave of water in front of him, once again colliding with the wind, and causing an explosion. "WHAT!?" Ina shouted in shock.

"Good job Dyne, we'll create an opening for you!" Riku shouted, as a shadow appeared behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The voice belonging to the shadow said. Riku's eyes opened in surprise as he recognized the voice. It was Sedric's! Riku quickly ducked, as he felt some of his hair get chopped off. He looked up quickly, and saw the blades of a claw just above him.

There, Sedric stood, about 6 feet tall, with pale white skin, and slicked back hair. He wore glasses so small that they almost blended in with his eyes. He had a curly white mustache, and a long white beard. He also wore a gentleman's coat, with black slacks and black boots. Riku rolled forward, as Sedric sharpened his claws on each other.

"Ah, Sedric, I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Ina laughed, as he started to engage in combat with Dyne. Dyne sent various punches at Ina, who, in turn, blocked most of them, and tried to catch Dyne with his wind blades, which Dyne easily predicted, and dodged. As they fought, various blast of wind and water went flying across the room, to the point where the room was almost destroyed.

"It seems a change of location is imminent for our battle, or we will all be destroyed." Sedric said, as he quickly grabbed Riku and Terra, suddenly bringing them both to the main hallway, throwing them on the ground. Riku and Terra both stood up quickly, facing Sedric.

"Don't expect us to take it easy on you just because you're an old man!" Riku taunted, but Sedric stood, unmoved.

"Ah, in that case, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sedric, better known as "Shadow-step Sedric." He said, as he bowed.

"Let's get him Terra!" Riku said to Terra, as she nodded.

"I don't suggest you underestimate me. You're bound to be…disappointed." Sedric said, as he gave a creepy smile, sending a chill up the two's spine.

Somehow, they knew he wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>-<strong>SM77<strong>


	10. Last Gamble: Part 3

**The Demon Of The East Blue**

Chapter 10: Last Gamble: Part 3

**(A:N) This is one of the longer chapters I have done, but I hope you still enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat dropped down Riku's forehead as he analyzed his opponent. Other than those claws that he had, he didn't seem that threatening. He was just a frail old man in the eyes of a regular. But something about him gave Riku a bad vibe.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sedric said, as he made a stance. "Then allow me to make the first move."

In a flash, Sedric appeared behind Riku, and took a swipe, scarping Riku's shoulder as he moved out of the way.

_Damn, he's fast… _Riku thought as he held his shoulder. He signaled Terra, who drew her bow, and fired continuous arrows at Sedric, trying to hit his vitals. Sedric, however, merely dodged every arrow with inhuman speed.

"Allow me to show you why they call me "Shadow Step Sedric." The man said, as he crossed his claws, and disappeared.

"Stay on your guard Riku, I have a bad feeling!" Terra shouted, as she flanked her bow around every corner, in search of Sedric.

In an instant, a mess of claw slashes were ripped across Terra's back, causing her to scream in pain.

"TERRA!" Riku cried, as he himself felt himself get cut in his chest. He had no idea what hit him, as he struggled to stay on his feet. He looked down, and saw the blood leaking out of his chest as he gasped for air. He then glanced over at Terra, who was on the ground, struggling to get up.

Suddenly, Sedric reappeared, and grabbed Terra by her hair, lifting her up, and putting his claws from his other hand underneath her neck.

"DON'T DO IT!" Riku screamed, as Sedric made a quick motion, cutting Terra's neck, causing her to roll around on the ground gasping for air.

"NO!" Riku cried again, as Sedric appeared in front of him, and drove his claws deep into his heart…

Riku snapped back into consciousness, as he realized where he was. Sedric was still standing in his stance, and Terra was still beside him with her bow drawn. She was still alive! He then noticed what had happened. Sedric's pure killing intent had caused him to hallucinate. This guy was defiantly dangerous.

_Looks like it's time…_ Riku thought, as he closed his eyes. He began to breathe deeply, as his gills expanded and contracted.

"Are you just going to stand there? Then allow me to make the first move." Sedric said, as he did in Riku's hallucination. He took a step, appearing behind Riku, however was quickly knocked backwards as he felt a slice across his chest.

Terra, shocked at the speed that Riku displayed, observed him. Riku opened his eyes, revealing small pointed Iris', and his eyes curving, making him appear more deadly. His muscles expanded, and fins with blades on them had sprouted on his forearms.

"Hmm… So you changed a bit, have you? No matter!" Sedric said in a worried voice, as he tried to shadow step behind Riku once again, swinging his claws, however Riku reacted, and grabbed his claw with his bare hand.

"You seem to like those claws…" Riku said in a bloodthirsty voice. "But I think they'd look a lot better in pieces." As he said this, Riku clenched his fists with the claw still in his hands, and shattered the claws, making them crumble on the ground.

"Wha-" Sedric said in a shocked voice, as he felt an arrow pierce his shoulder. "AGH!" He screamed, as he shadow stepped once again, behind Terra.

"Take this!" Sedric shouted, as he swung his remaining claw at Terra, suddenly stopping. "What the…" He said, as he began to shudder, his claw inches from Terra's face.

Terra stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, but that arrow had paralysis poison in it. You won't be able to lift a finger for a bit."

Riku saw his chance, dashed towards Sedric quickly, and began twisting like a top, making his forearm blades cut repeatedly into Sedric. Sedric yelled as he was smashed into a wall, blood leaking from various places on his body.

"Y-you think… you've won…? NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Sedric yelled as he lost his composure, and broke free of the paralysis. "I'LL SKIN YOU, FISHMAN, AND THAT BITCH TOO!"

Riku smirked. "I thought you liked to keep calm. Now you just seem totally out of character."

Sedric twitched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small orb, and pressed a button on it. _Forgive me, Master… _Sedric closed his eyes, taking off his glasses, and opened his eyes again. They were sharper than ever.

"You're probably wondering what this, so I'll tell you. It's a megaton bomb that will cause an explosion big enough to kill everybody in this room." He began to laugh. "And I'd say you have about… 10 seconds to live."

Riku panicked. "TERRA! RUN!" He shouted, as Sedric shadow stepped behind Terra, pinning her to the ground, sticking his claw into her shoulder as it lodged into the ground, causing her to scream in pain.

Riku ran faster than he ever had in his life, and punched Sedric in the face as hard as he could, but the old man did not move. He tried to lift Sedric up, but he held tightly to the claw, which was still lodged in the ground.

"Face it… You're both going to die…" Sedric said in weak voice, as blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "5 more seconds…"

Riku screamed as he grabbed the bomb out of Sedric's hand, and punched a hole in his side, releasing the bomb inside of his body. Sedric gave a bloodcurdling scream as he held his open wound. Quickly, Riku stepped on the hand that held the claw lodged in Terra.

_Sorry Terra… _Riku thought, as Terra screamed in more pain. Sedric has finally released his grip on the claw, and Riku lifted Sedric up, preparing to throw him through the roof.

"2…Seconds…" Sedric said, choking on his own blood.

Riku yelled as he throw Sedric into the roof as hard as he could, making the man crash right through, making a hole, and screaming. About a second later, there was a huge explosion, making the roof crumble, and debris fall all around the room. They had survived.

Riku panted, as his blades returned to his forearms, and pulled the claw out of Terra's shoulder.

"Ah… Riku… Thank you…" Terra said in a weak voice, as she gently touched Riku's cheek with her good hand, and soon passed out.

Riku panicked. She had lost too much blood, and needed medical attention, quickly. But Dyne also needed his help. As he contemplated his decisions, he too collapsed, making Terra roll over beside him. He was feeling the effects of his previous power up, and could no longer move.

_We're screwed…_ Riku admit defeat, as he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him.

"Who…" Riku said quietly, as the doors to the main room opened.

* * *

><p>Dyne continued his struggle with Ina, who was soon overpowering him. Dyne tried his hardest to make his fists connect, but Ina dodged, as if he predicted Dyne's movement.<p>

"You… I'll kill you! You're trash that destroys lives!" Dyne panted as he swung his fist at Ina, who dodged once again, and kicked Dyne in his stomach, winding him, and sending him rolling backwards.

Dyne quickly recovered, and focused his cells to heat up. "I WILL STOP YOU!" He yelled.

**PARADIGM SHIFT ALPHA!**

Dyne started to boil, and caused his body to emit steam once again. He used his improved speed to dash in front of Ina, and punch him in the face. Ina yelled in pain, as he extended his hand, and made a blade of wind form in his hands. He took many swipes at Dyne, who dodged and weaved around the blade, eventually getting cut on his shoulder.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME, YOU BRAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Ina yelled at Dyne as he continued to slash at Dyne, who kept dodging.

"I KNOW YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, AND THAT'S WHY I'LL STOP YOU!" Dyne yelled in return, as he liquefied his arm to be able to grab the wind blade, and throw it out of Ina's hands.

Ina took a punch at Dyne, but he ducked out of the way, and head butt Ina in the center of his forehead, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Its people like you… Who ruin everything! Always assuming! Always judging… You're the trash!" Ina bellowed, as various wind blades ripped across the room, cutting through Dyne, making him brace himself. After the wind had cleared up, Dyne was a mess of cuts and blood. He gasped for breath as Ina dashed forward and punched Dyne in the gut.

"You have no idea what I've been through! YOU'RE THE TRASH!" Ina screamed as he smashed a foot on Dyne's head, leaving it there. Dyne struggled to move his head as Ina pressed harder.

"I don't care… WHAT you've been through. What you did to your son is unacceptable!" Dyne shouted, as he knocked Ina's foot away, and pounded the ground, sending a geyser of water knocking Ina away. Ina recovered right away, and mustered up all of his power.

"Enough of this. It's over." Ina said in a somber voice, as he prepared to blast all of his energy at Dyne.

Before he could make a move, however, a silver blur, knocked Ina over sideways, and pinned him down. As Ina regained his focus, he looked up at what had pinned him down.

"Ry….osuke?" Ina said quietly, as Ryosuke, still in wolf form, held Ina in place, shaking and struggling to stay up, due to his previous injuries. Blood still leaked from his back, and it looked as if he would fall over at any second.

"LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED!" Dyne shouted to Ina. "HOW COULD YOU CALL YOURSELF A PARENT… AND FIND THIS ACCEPTABLE!?"

Ina glanced into Ryosuke's suffering eyes, and then grew an angry expression.

"IT'S ALL THIS BRAT'S FAULT! BECAUSE OF HIM…" Saying this, Ina swiped at Ryosuke's face, making the beast fall over, struggling to get back on its feet.

"Because of him… because of him… My wife…" Ina huffed, as he fell to one knee. "I won't forgive HIM!" Ina bellowed, as he prepared to power up wind to end Ryosuke's life.

Dyne got up, and used the steam that was left in his body to flow into his feet. It would be his last strike. "I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!" Dyne screamed, as he felt his legs about to explode.

**MIZU MIZU… STEAM ROCKET!**

Dyne yelled at the top of his lungs, to the point where he thought his throat might be destroyed, and jet towards Ina with all of the speed that he had, launching towards him from the pressure in his legs. He pointed his head forward, and connected with Ina's own head, causing them to fly, and land on the ground, facedown beside each other.

The fight was over.

Dyne struggled to keep his eyes open, as his vision began getting blurry. He saw Ina, his eyes glancing at the ground.

"Kid… You asked… Why I did it…" Ina said, his voice just barely a whisper. "Have you ever… Just been so alone, that you couldn't stand it?"

Dyne nodded his head slowly, hardly being able to put it down all the way. He thought about 8 years ago, when everybody that he knew and loved was brutally murdered by the white snake pirates. He thought about the elder, his grandfather.

"I have…" Dyne whispered.

Ina was silent for a moment, and then spoke again. "Marie… My wife. She was pregnant with Ryosuke… We had just moved to Sapphire town. The town had a strict rule about having children. I suggested that we moved back to where we came from, but we had no money, and Marie… She wanted to have the child so badly…" Ina had a pained look on his face.

"We had to have the baby in secret. We went to an abandoned shack… It was the only place. I suggested that she destroyed the baby… So we could live there peacefully, but she was stubborn. Always was." Ina chuckled to himself a bit. "When Ryosuke was born that night, a nearby farmer heard Ryosuke's cries, and told the other villagers."

Dyne's eyes widened, as he continued to listen to Ina's story.

"They started to set fire to the shack we were in, hoping to kill us all in the process. They even started throwing rocks at us from outside." Ina brought his hand up to place his hand on the place where his eye patch was. "Marie begged me to take Ryosuke, and run away, but I didn't want to leave her. I loved her more than life itself. But finally, I agreed, and ran away. Away from the villagers, away from the village."

Dyne looked over at Ryosuke, who seemed to be listening to the story, while still lying on the ground.

"We struggled to survive. We had no food, no money, and Ryosuke was getting sick. I loathed the child. If Marie had just listened to me, and not had him, we would still be together… She would still be alive. But I continued to be a father figure to him, and tried my best to love him." Ina said, with pain in his voice.

"Finally, we found shelter at this town, and they gave us food and water. As we lived here for longer, I discovered herbs that could be made into drugs, to make money, and maybe even find a cure for Ryosuke's sickness. Then I grew out of control. I lost my way, and focused more on making money, and living the way I wanted, without taking care of Ryosuke. I was so alone… I didn't know how to deal with it. And that's why… I became the way I am today." Ina spoke, looking at Dyne.

Dyne grew a serious look.

"Ina… You say you were alone, but you had Ryosuke with you this entire time. Your wife may be gone, but Ryosuke is still family! You saw Ryosuke as the person who killed your wife, but your wife died so that you cold protect him. Is this what she would've wanted? Don't you see? Marie is still alive… Inside Rysouke!" Dyne said softly to Ina.

Ina's eyes widened, as he glanced at Ryosuke, tears forming in his eyes. Soon, they started to roll down his face. He raised a hand towards Ryosuke.

"My son… I never realized this… All this time, you've been at my side, and I took it for granted. Can you… Ever forgive me?" Ina said this in a shaky voice, as Ryosuke began limping towards him, eventually lying down before his father, as Ina stroked his fur slowly.

"I can't take back what I've done to you, but I hope you can forgive me… I love you… My son." Ina said, tears streaming down his face. Ryosuke began to nuzzle Ina as all strength left both their bodies, and they lay together, father and son, in silence.

Dyne smiled as he himself felt his strength leaving him, but breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. The long and gruesome battle was finally over.

* * *

><p>-<strong>SM77<strong>


End file.
